More Secrets
by phantomwarrrior1
Summary: There's a dark secret about Meredith that surprises not just Vlad, but everyone. I hope everyone enjoys it!  Please review!  I love suggestions!
1. Meredith's Secret

More Secrets

Henry and I show Sam around Bathory High. We had to get here earlier than usual so we could show her everything. It will be her first time going, and we want her first time to be a good impression. It's been a week since D'Ablo took Sam to try and steal her powers. It's been pretty cool having a new friend that knows how to move objects with her mind; to have a friend that knows what it's like to be different than everyone else.

Sam has told us a lot about telekinesis and how hard it is to control it. She even had us tell Otis just in case things got out of hand. She's the coolest girl I've ever met… besides Meredith. Meredith is always on my mind, no matter what I'm doing or who I'm with. I hope her and Sam will like each other, they're pretty opposite.

People start coming in as we finish showing Sam the school. A flash of pink catches my eye. Meredith. "Hi Vlad," She says in her angelic voice, "Who's your new friend?" I just barley realize that Sam and Henry are still here. "Oh, Meredith, this is Sam. Sam, this is my girlfriend Meredith." Meredith smiles and says, "Hey Sam." Sam just stares at her with a look of loathing in her eyes. That can't be good. Meredith nods and says, "I'll see you in second period Vlad." Meredith walks away.

I give Sam a look and nearly shout, "What was that about?" "What was what about?" She replies (with an attitude). "All you did was _glare_ at her; you didn't even say a word! What is it that you don't like about her?" She just walks away without saying a word. I notice that Henry was watching that whole time. His eyes are wide. "Henry, what do you think that was about? She hates Meredith, without even getting to know her." Henry thinks for a moment before saying, "Honestly Vlad, I don't think that Sam is a type of girl that judges others. She had a look on that said they've already met." I try to think about this, but I can't. Who in the world could hate Meredith! "That's crazy." The bell rings signaling that class is starting.

Sam:

Great. I can't believe that… that… brat lives in Bathory! I couldn't tell Vlad and Henry who she really is. At least… not yet. I knew Meredith a long time ago, but I never thought I'd have to see her again, and now, the only good friend that I've ever had is dating the enemy! If Vlad knew who she really is, he'd be heartbroken, and I don't want to hurt him.

Vlad:

After a long start of the new school year, it's finally lunch. I try over and over again for Sam to tell me what's up, but she just doesn't talk. The last time I ask, she screams, "NO!" And my lunch ends up all over my face. Here's another thing that I now know about Sam: she is _really_ stubborn.

Whenever Meredith walks over to us, Sam immediately walks away. Whenever Meredith comes over, Sam locks herself up in her room. "Meredith?" Meredith looks up, "What is it Vlad?" "Have you ever known Sam before?" She gives me a puzzled look, "No, why?" I hesitate to say this, but it comes out anyway, "Well… she acts like she's known you before, and it doesn't look like you guys were really friends." She laughs and says, "That's crazy. I'll go and talk to her, and set things right." I sigh in relief. Meredith always makes things better.

Meredith walks into Sam's room and shuts the door. Henry and I try and listen, but the voices aren't really clear; Sam's rock music is on a little too loud. After a few minutes, Sam's voice gets louder than her music.

Suddenly, the door opens and things are starting to fly everywhere. Sam is looking at Meredith with a deep hatred. "YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM? WE WERE BEST FRIENDS UNTIL YOU BETRAYED ME!" My jaw is definitely hitting the floor. I have never seen Sam this angry before. It's a good thing Nelly is working right now.

'_Otis,'_ I say to Otis, _'I need you right now; Sam looks like she wants to kill Meredith!' _Otis comes in the door. "Sam! Sam, calm down!" Sam looks at his pleading look and everything that is in the air drops to the ground and leaves a huge mess on the floor. "Okay Sam, what did Meredith do to you?" Sam breathes for a few moments. After what felt like forever, she finally speaks, "Meredith and I were in the orphanage together. We were best friends. We told each other everything. The thing is… she also has telekinesis."


	2. Cat Fight

Henry's mouth drops along with mine. Why does the world _never_ make sense anymore? "What?"

"Meredith has telekinesis! Just like I do!" It takes a long time for that statement to sink in. I look from Meredith, to Sam, to Meredith again. This can't be possible. Although, if I'm half vampire, I guess anything is possible.

"Meredith? Is this true?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Sam clenches her fists in annoyed anger.

"You liar!" She yells, giving Meredith a glare, "Admit it! You coward!" Now it's Meredith's turn to get angry. She clenches her hands into fists. Sam smiles. What's she thinking?

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat, Meredith. You use people for your own satisfaction, and act like you like them, then you hurt them and run away… like a coward." Meredith's face goes red, and something out of nowhere flies at Sam. Sam blocks it.

"Fine, you win! It's true! I do have telekinesis! All you said is true!" It's true? Even the betraying part? They glare at each other, ready to attack at any moment. Before they ruin Nelly's house, I ask,

"What happened? How did you guys meet? What did Meredith do?" Sam sighs and sits down. Meredith does the same. Sam starts the story,

"It happened in the orphanage. Meredith was new. No one would talk to either of us, so I finally went to talk. We were the best of friends. After a few years, we got sick of the orphanage and ran away, doing our own things. Then Meredith started acting strange." She pauses and breathes rapidly; like it's hard to say.

"She was starting to put a lot of distance between us. I decided to talk to her, to ask her what was going on." Tears started welling up in her eyes, "She was holding a sharp piece of glass, and started cutting me with it. Up my arm, and a little on my face. I was too weak and shocked to stop her. She finally stopped and laughed cruelly. Told me I was a pathetic excuse for a person, and walked away. Leaving me to cry in pain. The scars are still on me."

She waves her right hand up her left arm and cuts appear; they're everywhere.

"Meredith did that to you?" Sam nods. Meredith replies,

"Yes, Vlad. I did it. I caused her that pain. And I don't regret it. She was weak, pathetic, and a sad excuse for a friend."

Sam jumps on Meredith. Stuff goes flying everywhere again. One of Nelly's vases breaks, and the whole house is shaking. Sam punches Meredith in the face, giving her a black eye. Meredith kicks Sam off of her, throwing Sam to hit the wall on crash over her desk. They start throwing things at each other. Nelly is going to freak out when she gets home.

I can't take it anymore.

_Vladimir, we need to stop this madness._ Otis says to me telepathically. I yell, "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP IT!" They stop and look at me, both holding objects in midair. Meredith has a black eye and a bleeding lip. Sam has a bleeding arm and a bruised cheek. "Meredith, go home. We'll talk tomorrow." She gets up and walks toward the front door. Before exiting, she does a hand movement that makes everything in the house break, and walks out with attitude.

I look around the house in horror. Everything is destroyed. All the lamps and vaces are broken, all the food is on the kitchen floor, in fact, I can't even see the floor. Sam's buried underneath a whole bunch of junk; Henry and I help her up.

She stumbles and I catch her. The blood from her arm touches my arm. O positive. I notice a little blue vein pulsing in her neck, inviting me to dine. I can almost taste it… NO! What am I thinking? She's not a cheeseburger, she's a person! She looks so weak and innocent; I can't put her through misery that she's already been through. But she smells _so_ good.

I clear some things off the couch and set her down before the monster inside of me gives in to the temptation. I stare at her for a long time. She's in pain; anyone with eyes can see that. Henry breaks my trance, "It's going to take forever to clean this up!" He's right. We'd better start cleaning. As we start picking things up; they pick up themselves.

"Cleaned up in ten seconds. Beat that." Henry laughs. Eventually I start laughing with him. Then we go completely silent when Nelly walks in the door.


	3. Confusing Sam

Nelly runs to Sam, observing her brooses and cuts. "What on earth happened to you?" I answer for her,

"Sam and Meredith got in a fight."

"You were fighting? You may be more danger prone than Vladimir is! Let's get that arm wrapped up." Nelly helps Sam walk to the kitchen. Henry and I exchange glances.

"Dude, have you ever seen two girls fight like that?"

"Well of course I haven't, Henry! What guy has?" We both laugh.

"Sam has to be _the_ coolest girl I've ever met, and I haven't even known her for a long time!" That statement makes me think about Meredith. I thought Meredith was the coolest in the world, no, in the universe, but I never knew she had a dark side.

Henry notices my frown. He slaps his hand on my shoulder, "Things are going to work out, Vlad. Meredith just isn't who we thought she was." I smile for Henry's sake, but I don't feel any better.

Sam walks back to the living room. She looks a lot cleaner now, but still in pain, and more than just physical pain. Something's bothering her; I can see it in her eyes. After Henry leaves I sit on the couch next to Sam. "How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm alright." I can sense a lie with those words. There's definitely something wrong.

"No, really. What's wrong?" Her eyes go wide. She knows I'm going to keep bugging her about it. But if I know Sam well enough, I know she'll put up a fight.

"Nothing's wrong, Vlad. Now that Meredith's gone everything's fine." She walks to her room without another word. She's really sensitive, there's no doubt about that.

I meet Meredith by her locker the next morning at school. She puts some lipstick on, flips her hair, and looks at me. "What do you want, Vlad?" My heart races, longing for everything to go back to the way it was. When I'd look into her eyes and see love and truth, not hate and lies.

"Well… I hope you know we're over now."

"Yeah, I know. And I hope you know that I don't care." Her words break my heart into a thousand tiny shards of glass, shattering in my chest. She never cared at all. I stand in depressed silence. Then she talks to me again, "Just so you know, Sam's not telling you everything about herself. In fact, she's lying to you about most of her life." She walks away. What the heck does she mean? Sam wouldn't keep more secret's would she? Maybe it's what's bugging her. Maybe that's what she won't tell me, maybe…

"Hey Vlad." I jump and look back to see Sam, still wondering what's bugging her. "Is everything okay? You look… sad."

"Everything's fine- despite the fact that who I thought was the greatest girlfriend in the planet is just some fake, but yeah, everything's fine." She looks down, her eyes tearing up. "Sam, I didn't mean to…" She runs away before I can finish. She's beyond sensitive. What was it about that sentence that offended her? Was it my tone? Does she think I'm mad at her? Maybe it's a secret she's keeping from me and my tone? Sam is really confusing. Now I need to learn what and what not to say around her.

The bell rings. There's no one in the halls but me. I was so deep in thought that I forgot I was at school. Great.

The lunch bell finally rings after a never ending geometry period. How is geometry even useful for my life? I meet Henry and we sit down in our spot. Sam is already there.

"Hey, Sam. How's your second day of school going?" Henry asks. She takes a bite out of her sandwich and replies,

"It's alright. Mrs. Bell really knows how to kill a good mood."

"Yeah, I know. She's probably the meanest teacher in the whole school." Sam chuckles. Now she's in a better mood. Did all the education get things off her mind? Or is she hiding it? Who knows? Sam confuses me. We talk and chat until lunch is over, then go back to our classes.

I stuff my homework into my backpack after school, dreading all I have to do. What is it with teachers and assigning homework? It's like they have no compassion for students. I gasp when two pairs of meaty hands slam me against the lockers. Bill and Tom. Just what I need.

"What you doing, goth boy?" I don't reply. Why bother? They're going to beat me up either way. I close my eyes as Tom raises his fist. I open them back up when I don't feel any pain. Sam is holding Tom's fist.

"Leave him alone." Is she crazy? I'm sure that Bill and Tom don't follow the 'never hit a girl' rule. Tom twists his fist out of her grasp.

"What are you going to do about it? You're just a girl." He pushes her back, knocking her over. Bad idea. Sam jumps up, grabs Tom, and throws him across to the other side of the hall. She grabs Bill before he can run and throws him on top of Tom. They run back to challenge her, but something- I'm not sure what- makes them run from her. They say, "You freak!" to her and run out the door.

"Thanks for saving me, Sam." Wow. In ninth grade I get saved by Joss, in eleventh grade I get saved by a girl. I am a total wimp. I guess it's better than getting beaten to a pulp.

"Don't mention it. Those guys don't know who they were dealing with. Why haven't you ever stood up for yourself?" No one has ever asked me that question before. I don't really know why I don't. I guess I just don't like hurting other people, no matter how big of jerks they are.

"I don't know. It's just not my thing." We walk off to Nelly's house, neither of us saying another word.


	4. No Questions Answered

Sam and I play _Race to Armageddon_. Sam's in the middle of me and Henry; she's better than I am, but not as good as Henry is. She wins yet another level and drops her controller, running to her room. What is up with her? She can't be mad that she won the game (fifteen times). Meredith even says she's lying about her life. Should I believe the girl who was really a big fake? Meredith could be right, though. Sam has been acting really weird. I need to find out the truth, but I know if I ask, she'll just come up with an excuse or run away from it. Something about her also made Bill and Tom run away. I wish I saw her face; then I could've seen what it was.

Hard rock music blasts from Sam's room. I eventually get the courage to go knock on the door. I know she can't hear me when the door doesn't open. I twist the handle and surprisingly it's not locked. Sam's observing herself in the mirror; her face is red and wet from tears. She notices I've entered the room and asks harshly, "What do you want?"

"I want to know the truth. What's going on? Why do you run away? What's troubling you?" She turns her music off and sits down on her bed. I grab the black wooden chair by her desk and sit across from her. She's quiet for a very long time.

"Sam?"

"I'm just sensitive, okay?"

"Tell me something I don't know." Her brown eyes are sad with tears. She looks like she'll burst out crying any second. She knows I won't let go until I know the truth.

"I want to be alone."

"But Sam…"

"Go away!" I fly out of her room and land on the couch. She forced me out with her powers. Why can't vampires have telekinesis? I'm sure life would get a little bit easier. Although, being a vampire alone is never easy. Why won't Sam share what's going on? I need to find out, somehow. Maybe Henry will have an idea.

The doorbell rings. Henry pops in when I open the door. "Dude, how do you do it? I was just going to call you."

"Listen, Vlad. I have something to tell you…"

"Me to…"

"Joss is coming back." Well that's news I most certainly did not want to hear. Will my life ever be relaxing?

"Let's go to my room." I lead Henry upstairs. After he shuts the door, I run a frustrated hand through my hair and ask, "When's he coming?"

"Two days from now." Crap. He's coming back to finish the job. I really don't want to feel another stake through the heart. Especially coming from a person I once called friend.

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"Right… Sam is hiding something from us."

"Again?"

"Yes. And it's something she'll never be willing to share with us. When I dumped Meredith she told me that Sam's lying about half of her life. She runs to her room and cries. She even flung me out when I tried to talk about it." Henry stands with his thinking face. Hopefully he'll have some idea on what to do.

"Why don't you ask Meredith?" Ask Meredith? That's the last thing I want to do!

"Ask Meredith? But Henry, I don't want to face her again…"

"Think about it, Vlad. They hate each other, right? And if Sam doesn't want us to know something, then Meredith would probably love to share it."

"Well…"

"Either that or you could use mind control and force her." No. Mind control is definitely out. If I feel guilty about invading her personal life, I'd feel even guiltier for forcing her to tell me.

"Let's go to Meredith's."

Meredith answers the door. "What do you want now, Vlad?" She looks at her shiny pink nails; waiting for the answer.

"We want to know more about Sam."

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"But why?"

"Because I promised her, and I don't break my promises."

"Can you at least give us a hint?"

"Let's just say she has a very dark past and she hates herself for it." Meredith slams the door.

"She has a dark past and hates herself? What does that give us?" Henry complains.

"Well, that information is better than nothing. Now we at least know why she cries. I just don't get the 'dark past' part."

"Same here." I walk Henry home, then walk home myself, thinking about what Meredith meant by "dark past."


	5. Joss

I wake on Saturday morning and glance at the clock. Nine a.m. It takes me a few seconds to realize that Joss is coming today. There's no doubt he's going to try and kill me again; I can feel it in my gut. When I told Otis he was furious. I put a black shirt and black jeans on and head downstairs, the sweet smell of AB negative calling my name. When I finally reach the kitchen, I see that Sam's already awake and ready for the day. How can she wake up so early on a weekend? I just don't get her at all!

"Good morning Vlad! Here's your breakfast." Nelly puts a mug of blood on the table as I take a seat. Sam looks at it, but she doesn't squirm. It's interesting that we haven't been friends for very long and she's already used to my diet. In fact, she thinks it's cool that I'm a vampire. She's not so different from my goth friends…

A knock on the door interrupts my train of thought. "Vladimir, it's Henry and Joss." Joss is here. There's a big surprise. When I go to see them, neither are smiling. They don't even look like they want to be near each other. Joss looks to Sam's room with a confused face.

"Who else is living here? Another one of your blood sucking friends?" That's when Sam enters the room, leaving Joss speechless. He observes her long brunette hair and stylish goth-like clothes. I can see him mutter 'Wow' to himself. It reminds me when he first saw Meredith, which means…

"You think I'm a bloodsucker?" Sam asks. It takes a minute for Joss to reply. His hands shake and Henry hits him hard on the back.

"No! No, not at all. I'm Joss." He walks to her and they shake hands. Henry steps over next to me.

"I'm Sam." Joss smiles. He must _really_ like her.

"It looks like he's going to melt onto the floor." Henry whispers with a smirk. It's been a while since we've seen Joss like this. When he first walked in, he looked as if he were going to kill somebody. Now he looks like he wants to spread joy to someone special. That's just plain creepy, considering I don't really live around love… anymore.

Joss talks to Sam for a few minutes. When they eventually hesitate, Henry butts in before they can talk again. "So, Sam, did you know that Joss is a vampire slayer?" Joss slaps Henry on the arm. Sam doesn't look surprised at all.

"You're not freaking out?"

"Well… it was kind of obvious when you walked in with a glare and said 'bloodsucking friend'." Joss's face turns red with embarrassment.

"Yeah," I whisper to him, "She's smarter and tougher than she seems." We all laugh it off. It feels nice for things to be normal for a few minutes. The only difference is Sam. Maybe Sam will distract Joss long enough for me to figure things out. Maybe, just maybe, Sam can get Joss back. Maybe things can go totally back to normal, without us having to fight at all. We all go silent when Joss asks,

"So how did you end up here? Living with Vlad, I mean." Sam doesn't answer right away. It must be hard for her to tell.

"This vampire was chasing me in the forest near Bathory. He threw a bomb at me and I was left unconscious. Vlad and Henry found me, and Nelly took care of me. I had nowhere else to go, so they let me stay here."

"Wait… a vampire was chasing you and you got away? How? How badly did it hurt you? I'll go after it, I'll kill it…"

"Joss. Calm down." Joss stops talking. "Everything's fine now. We haven't seen him since then."

"But…"

"Joss?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." We laugh again. I don't get how Sam can hate herself when she makes us feel so good. Maybe Joss will be able to help; if Sam can get him on our side. Sam goes silent all of a sudden; her face looks lost as if she's going to lose control of herself. What part of her can she lose control? And why now? I bet she's going to run to her room any second now.

"Sam, what's going on?" Asks Joss. He looks really worried.

"I need to be alone." Sam starts to run, but I grab her arm before she can,

"Sam, what are you hiding from us? What's wrong? Maybe we can help."

"NO!" She flings me back and I hit the front door. That hurt. I think my back hit the doorknob. Joss looks bewildered.

"How did she do that?"

"She has telekinesis." Henry replies. Joss's jaw hits the floor.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." I nod, "Meredith does to. They knew each other when they were young. Meredith did something terrible to her."

"Meredith? Wait, why should I believe a mosquito like you?" Henry intervenes,

"It's true, Joss. Meredith isn't who you think she is. And if you keep insulting my friend, I'm going to pound you!" Henry lifts his fist in front of Joss's face.

"But why did she run off?"

"We don't know. She does that all the time. She's hiding something from us and we don't know what. All we know is she hates herself because of a dark past. She refuses to tell us anything." Joss rubs his chin with his hand in thought. He must really care about her, and he just barley met her!

"I'll try to talk to her."

"What?" Henry and I say in unison.

"Maybe she'll talk to someone she doesn't know as well." I guess it's worth a shot.

"Alright." Joss walks to Sam's door and knocks. When she doesn't answer, he walks in anyway. I wonder if she'll throw him out like she did me. We hear her shout, "Leave me alone!" Joss walks back out. Why didn't he get my treatment?

"Something's definitely up. She was looking at herself in the mirror and she looked… scared."

"That's how she looked when I walked in. She threw me out."

"Are you going to help us, Joss?" Henry asks. Joss hesitates, but then he replies,

"Yes. I want to make sure she's safe." He looks straight at me when he says that. He thinks it's my fault, but at least we have extra help now. I just hope he doesn't try to kill me while we investigate.

Okay, people. How am I doing so far? I hope that everyone's enjoying it. Please review! (I love suggestions also).


	6. Feelings and Scars

Sam has been getting angrier the past few days. Joss, Henry, and I have all tried to talk her into telling us her big secret, but she just gets mad. We all have been hanging out, though; with Sam. She's a lot of fun then. We're at Eat now, showing it to Sam. She seems pretty calm at the time… until Meredith comes up to our table.

"Well, what a surprise! Didn't expect to see you here, Sam; are you getting used to things?" Meredith talks to Sam as if she were a child. All Sam does is glare. "Not going to talk to me, huh? Well, maybe I'll share some secrets to your friends…"

"Shut up!"

"They need to know sometime, Sam. It's not like it'll disappear. Besides, people will get hurt if you keep hiding it…" Sam makes her plate of hamburger and fries-with ketchup- fly straight into Meredith's face. Meredith wipes it off with her hand with a little bit of ketchup by her eye. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that." Sam stands up.

"Try me!" While she glares, I can see a little hint of red in her eyes. Wait, red? When I try to get a closer look, Meredith flings Henry's food at Sam. So another cat fight begins. Sam punches Meredith in her face, making Meredith fall onto someone else's table. They gasp as Meredith makes some sort of growl sound and jumps off the table. She claws Sam's face with her razor sharp pink nails. Blood drips from Sam's cheek. The scar almost touches her eye. Joss and Henry try to split them up, but they hold Henry and Joss in their places. Next they start throwing tables at each other. People are staring at them, some screaming. This has to stop.

"Meredith! Sam! Stop!" Somehow, what I say gets them to look at me. Meredith gets up, punches Sam, and walks away. Sam stands, her face going red with anger. I can tell she wants to go after Meredith, but luckily she stays in her place. I see her looking around, and push into her mind.

I hate that stupid brat, she ruins everything! But this mess, the terror of all these people, it's all my fault. I keep losing control of myself. If I keep doing this, Vlad, Henry, and now Joss will find out. They can't know, they can't ever know who I really am. They'd hate me. I don't deserve friends…

I pull out of her mind. She begins to cry. She turns and runs; I don't want to let her get away, but I need to tell Henry and Joss what she was thinking. "Sam! Come back!" Joss yells. They start to chase after her, but I stop them.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." They look at me like I'm an idiot.

"But Vlad," says Henry, "What could possibly more important right now?"

"It's about Sam."

"Do you know? How'd you figure it out?"

"I don't know what's really wrong with her, but I read her mind…"

"Wait," Joss intervenes, "You read her mind? Her private thoughts?" His hands close into a fist.

"I needed to know how she really felt. Anyway, she blamed the situation on herself, and she says she keeps losing herself. She doesn't want us to know who she really is; she thinks we'll hate her. She even thinks she doesn't deserve friends."

"That's terrible. We need to go find her. Where do you think she is now?" Henry says. I don't know where she'd be, she could be anywhere in Bathory! Maybe she has a secret place like I do. Maybe she goes somewhere when she wants to be alone to think. Where would she be?

"Let's try the forest."

"Why the forest?"

"She might have a lot of memories there. She left the orphanage she was in, remember?"

"Sam's an orphan?" Henry and I both look at Joss. We forgot to tell him that bit of information.

"Yes, she is. Anyway, let's go look!" We run out of eat and towards the forest. I hope she's alright.

Do you think this is good? Please review!


	7. New Enemies

We search through every tree and every strange plant we can find, but there's no sign of Sam anywhere. We even climb a few trees to see if she's up there somewhere, but she's nowhere to be found. I sit down by a large tree, exhausted. Henry and Joss do the same. Where is she?

"Okay, Vlad, she's not here. Can we go now?" Henry complains. His face is covered in sweat, his expression pleading.

"In a few minutes; let's rest for now." Henry lays his head back on the trunk. I guess that means he agrees. Joss shifts uncomfortably. He looks worried.

"I hope she's okay, wherever she is." He looks down at the ground. I put a hand on his shoulder,

"She'll be fine, Joss. Sam is strong; she can take care of herself. Besides, before she came here, she was wandering around on her own. Joss flashes a small smile, but I can tell I didn't bring him too much comfort.

An icy wind starts to blow, an eerie fog fills the trees and space. Something seems… wrong, not right. I can feel someone coming. Coming this way. My gut tells me that whoever it is isn't very pleasant. "We have to go." I get up and start walking. The fog is so thick I can't see anything. I hear Joss and Henry gasp. What's going on? I find out myself when a pair of big, meaty hands grab me, covering my mouth with their bitter taste. I try using my vampire strength, but something is holding me there, like I can't control my actions. It's not mind control, whoever has us isn't a vampire at all; I would've felt them in my head. Whoever this thing is, it's someone I've never met before.

Sam:

I walk out of my room and into the kitchen, my stomach whining for food. I've been in there crying and going through mood swings for about two hours now, it's very exhausting. I wonder where the boys are, I thought they'd be here by now, attempting yet again to see if they can get my secret out of me.

Instantly, I feel a huge pain in the pit of my gut. I haven't felt like this since Meredith was about to cut me with that piece of glass. The thought makes me shiver. Thinking of Vlad, Joss, and Henry got that feeling started. It must mean that they're in trouble. That thought makes the pain worse. I must be right. I run back to my room to put my shoes and jacket back on. Who has them?

When I look at my reflection in my mirror as I walk towards the door, my eyes flash a deep red. It's getting worse. I look away, not wanting to see the monster that I really am. I know who has them, and I could be walking into a trap. As long as Vlad, Henry, and Joss are safe, I don't care.

Vlad:

We are thrown into three separate and filthy cages. There's dust, and a whole bunch of stuff I don't think I want to know what they are, filling the floor. I look out of my tiny prison and see a dark, depressing place. It's like an old fashioned layer of some sort of bad guy. Looking to my right I see a tall, sinister looking man. He's wearing all black, and hidden in the shadows. When I get to his face, I see deep, blood-red eyes, staring right back at me.

"Well, what do I have here? Three teenagers that were wandering the forest at this time of night? To look for a certain someone, I presume?" His voice is cold and smooth. I don't think he cares about anyone at all. Joss stands up-well attempts to- and shouts.

"What have you done with her?" The stranger laughs at Joss's courage for standing up.

"Why, young fool, I don't have her with me… at the time. She will come, I am completely sure of that."

"Leave her alone!" Joss throws his stake at him, but the man stops it in midair and Joss's arm twists in a funny way, making him scream.

"You never want to try that with me, boy. I am more powerful then you could ever imagine." He twists Joss's arm a little more. Henry and I stand up, yelling protests when the ceiling bursts open, and a girl with long, brunette hair and a stylish black outfit emerges from it. Sam.


	8. The Truth

"Leave them alone." Sam throws a metal table at the stranger, but he grabs it and throws it back. There's a strange relevance between them… The table nearly hits Sam but she jumps out of its way and it crashes into a large computer screen. Sparks fly everywhere.

"I see you finally came to join us, Samantha."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, well unless you'd rather I call you daugh…" She cuts him off before he can finish. More metal stuff goes flying trying to hit one person or the other.

"They need to know the truth, Samantha; things are going to get ugly."

"Shut up! Leave them out of this!" I see her eyes glow red with anger, and I see a bigger resemblance between them now.

"Sam? What's going on?" I have the guts to finally ask it.

"Yeah, Sam," says Joss, "Tell us the truth." Sam stands, tears filling her eyes. Is it really that horrible? The stranger gets impatient and makes Sam's leg twist while she's lost in thought, making her fall to the floor.

"If you won't tell them, I will." Sam lies on the ground in pain. "You see, boys, Samantha is my daughter." What did he just say? Is that possible?

"What?" Henry says.

"It's true!" The stranger let's his telekinetic grasp off of her and she tries to stand. She lets her red eyes show. "He gave me the telekinesis, he gave me the red eyes, and he made me who I am. A freak!" How could she not trust me with this? I'm as much of a freak as she is. Although, I don't really understand what's so bad about her… yet.

"And you'll follow in my footsteps, no matter the cost."

"Never." Sam looks angrily with hatred at her father.

"Please, Sam. Are you really going to protest? The mood swings you've been having, you're eyes getting deeper in color. The evil in you is growing; I can feel it." Sam tries to punch him, but he overpowers her and twists her arm behind her back. She screams. "You know you're too weak to defeat me. And you can thank your old friend Meredith for leading me to you." He lets her go and she falls to the ground. As she stands back up, she uses her power to unlock us from our cages. We're about to try to find a way out of this dump, but then Meredith steps into the room.

"Don't even think you guys are going anywhere yet." She smiles and starts throwing knives and daggers to us, pinning us to the wall. One slices into my skin. That hurt,

"You have me now, let them go!" Cold laughter comes from her dad, telling all of us that isn't going to happen. I never realized how similar we are. She has people hunting her, she's a danger magnet, etc. She thought we'd hate her? She must've never had any _real_ friends before.

Meredith draws closer to us. I pull out of the wall and free Joss and Henry. We begin fighting with Meredith and Sam is trying to overcome her father. She's losing. I want t help, but Meredith is too quick.

Her dad strikes a final blow, throwing her to hit the already damaged computer screen. She lies on the ground, blood streaming from her back. She tries to get up, but to no avail. I see him walk over to her and whisper something in her ear. Instantly after he steps on her chest, things go flying everywhere. He's made her angry.

Meredith gets hit by a heavy object, and I can see Sam more clearly now. The cuts that Meredith gave her are showing, her eyes are glowing a bright red. Her lip and her forehead are bleeding. In fact, she's covered in blood. She distracts her dad long enough to grab hold of us and get us out of that depressing place.

Once we're back in the forest, she falls to the ground, weak from the blood loss. We need to get her home, before I'm tempted to drink from her. Joss picks her up, determined to get her to Nelly before she dies. Its official: Joss loves Sam. It's obvious now. We run to the hospital without stopping. I contact Otis: _Otis, Sam's been hurt… really bad._

_ I'm on my way. _We lay Sam on the hospital bed, hoping that she'll be alright soon.


	9. Just One Taste

Nelly walks in hooking a tube to Sam's arm. "What on earth happened to her?"

"It's a long story." I reply. Nelly turns the heart monitor on.

"She's lost a terrible amount of blood, but she'll be fine." Nelly walks back out the door. Henry and I sit in chairs while Joss paces back and forth; waiting for Sam to wake up. She looks more peaceful now than she did. I hope she wakes up soon.

An hour passes by and her eyes slowly open. They're brown again, not that creepy red. Joss runs to her and helps her sit up. She's way stronger than I am when it comes to sitting up in bed after a whole lot of blood loss. She looks relieved, but also sad. No, she looks more ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" She glances at me, surprised. When she doesn't answer, I say something else, "Why did you think we'd hate you, Sam? Why do you think you don't deserve friends? Trust me, I completely understand you. Being half vampire isn't all that fun either. My eyes flash an iridescent purple sometimes. There's always someone out to kill me."

"Yeah, Sam. You're really cool." Henry says.

"I think you're awesome." Joss blushes as he tells that to her. She smiles back.

"I don't know what to say. No one but my mom has ever said that to me before." She's never mentioned her mom before. I think better than to ask, she probably wants to keep this moment happier than it really is. Otis opens the door.

"What happened, Vladimir? Oh… and Joss, Henry, when you're done helping explain this to me, your parents want to see you. They're very worried." We tell him about Sam, and her dad (whose name is Jack). Also about Meredith. It crushes my heart that she was so sweet before, and now she's an evil maniac. My world is never right anymore. I don't think it ever was, now that I think about it. Otis takes Henry and Joss out, and I sit with Sam. We can't think of anything to say to each other, and she eventually closes her eyes. With nothing to do, I look around the room, and notice her tiny blue vein in her neck. That's when I smell her blood.

It smells better than any other blood I've smelled. The idea of drinking from her intrigues me. I move a step closer to her. The monster inside of me is awakening, thirsting for that sweet, delicious smelling blood. Maybe just one taste… that can't hurt anyone.

I sink my fangs into her neck, greedily draining her. She shifts uncomfortably, but it's hard for me to let go. I can hear the door open, and I know they're back, but I still don't let go of her. Her blood is better than any blood I've ever had. It's addicting. Her heartbeat slows; I know I'm killing her. But she's so good…

Joss:

I have to get that monster away from her. I'm not going to hide like I did with Cecile. Vlad's going to pay, big time.

I lift my stake to plunge his back. Right as I'm about to stake him, the stake floats out of my hands. Why did Sam do that? Doesn't she know he's killing her? My question is answered. Vlad is flung off from her onto the floor. He starts to twitch a little. Sam jumps out of bed. Wow. Normally someone would be weaker after that. She would make a great slayer.

She runs to Vlad's side, making sure he's breathing. What's she doing? Henry runs to her side. "What's wrong with him?"

"Get Otis." Henry runs out the door. "Vlad, say something." He doesn't reply. What the heck's up? Otis rushes in and kneels by Vlad's other side.

"What happened?"

"Vlad drank too much of my blood. If we don't do something quick, he won't ever be himself again."

"What do you mean?"

"Vlad, if you can hear me, open your eyes." Vlad's eyes open. They're turning from normal to purple to… red. "My blood is powerful. If he drank anymore, he would've been dead now."

"What's going to happen to him now?" I force myself to ask.

"Let's just say he'll be a little more like my dad." Oh crap. It'll be harder to slay a vampire that is like Jack to.

"How do we fix him?" Nothing prepares me for the answer.

"You have to kill me."


	10. Heartache

"Why do we have to kill you? What's killing you going to do?" I can't take this. I can't kill Sam, no one can kill Sam. She's too amazing to leave.

"He drank my blood. My blood is special, Joss. While I'm alive, my blood that's running through him still runs. If I'm dead, then he's cured."

"Exactly how much is he going to change? What's going to happen?"

"His eyes are already turning red. He will start doing bad things, which will gradually turn to terrible things. My dad can feel the energy coming from him. You need to kill me before he gets us."

"Isn't there any other way than killing you?"

"No, Joss. There isn't. Well… none that I know of." There has to be another way. I can't watch her die. This is all that bloodsucker's fault. Vampires are always here to kill and murder. Even innocent little children, while their older brother cowers behind the door, watching.

Henry talks after a while, "How long do we have?"

"We have a couple days before he completely loses control. You have to kill me now."

"Why do you seem so insistent on us killing you?" I shout. I can't stand it. Losing her would be losing everything I look for in a girl.

"Because I've caused enough trouble for you already. You're lives can go back to normal after I'm gone."

"But Sam…" I'm interrupted by Meredith breaking through the ceiling. I used to think she was so cute and adorable until now. She waves her hair out of her face, and makes the heart monitor hit Sam.

"You're all coming with me. I can to this easy," She holds out some high-tech hand cuffs, "or painful." She makes Henry start twitching to the floor. Nobody hurts my family.

"Stop hurting them!"

"What are you going to do about it, Joss? You going to try and stake me?"

"No." I can't stake a human, that's against society rules. Besides, I'm not aiming to kill her anyway. I punch her in the stomach, forcing her to the wall. Her head lifts in anger,

"Painful way it is." I feel I knife slice into my leg and topple over. Blood gushes out from the wound. Sam throws a sharp hospital thing at Meredith, cutting her head. Meredith hits Sam with the knife, cutting her side. That's not enough to stop her, though. She takes the knife from Meredith's grasp and stabs her arm with it. She has to be the toughest girl I've ever seen. She's awesome.

Henry groans and moves on the floor. I almost forgot he was here. I have to keep myself on guard. I help Henry up and he says, "We have to get Vlad out of here."

"Why would I want to help that worthless leech?"

"If you don't help me, Meredith will get us all, and Vlad won't be so nice to you or anyone. Plus, I won't go with you without Vlad." Henry could be so protective over that thing. What is it about Vlad that Henry loves? He must be controlling Henry's thoughts, forcing him to think that way about him.

We pick up Vlad and head toward the door, when Sam crashes into us. "You aren't going anywhere. When I think this can't get any worse, Jack steps through the door, and picks up Sam and Vlad with his power. Meredith gets Henry and I with hers. They take us back to that creepy, depressing place, only it's rebuilt.

I'm chained next to Henry while Jack is doing something with Vlad and Sam in the other room. I turn my head and jump, seeing a skull staring right at me. What does this Jack guy do for a hobby anyway? He's like a bloodsucker without fangs.

My heart wants to break out of my chest when I hear Sam's screams. I struggle and fight to break these chains, but it's no use. They're too strong. Sam is in serious trouble; we need to get her out! I try a final time before giving up. My heart is aching… who knows what that freak is doing to her.

Henry notices my sadness and breaks the silence (aside from the screams of pain). "You okay?" No. I answer with a frown. "You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"There has to be some way to get out of these chains. Has that Slayer Society taught you how to get out of a situation like this?"

"No, they haven't." Henry hits his head on the stone walls in frustration. It moves a little bit. "Henry!"

"What? What is it?"

"When you hit your head on the wall the stone moved. The chains are strong…"

"But the wall's not!" He finishes my sentence for me. "But wait… how's that going to help us get out of here?"

"Move your head forward." After he moves his head I kick where the chain's attached to the wall. It falls out successfully.

"Excellent." I start kicking my own chains off the wall, then help Henry out of his other arm. We head for the door.

My heart goes crazy after seeing the scene before me. I can even feel a hot tear run down my cheek.


	11. Comfort

Sam is cut and bleeding everywhere and her face is covered with blood and tears. She's shaking, wanting the pain and suffering to go away. Jack is standing beside her, and his lips form into an amused smile. I feel a deep hatred for that man. He's torturing his daughter, my love. He's infernal to the core. He makes people miserable and enjoys it. He's worse than any vampire I've ever met.

He picks Sam up with his telekinesis and throws her around the room, making her crash into one sharp thing and another metal thing. I want to go give him a good punch in the face, but Henry stops me from doing so.

Meredith is watching Vlad with interest. He's twitching and looks almost as if he's being possessed. I look from Vlad, to Sam, to Vlad again. There has to be another way than killing her. I'd have to think about that later, after we're out of this lamentable, melancholy place. I see Jack pull Sam close to his face, talking to her in a cold, formidable voice, "Don't you see? You can never win, Samantha. I overpower you, and soon: you'll be spreading chaos beside me."

"Never." Sam says weakly. We need to get her out of here. I need to take action, we can't just watch from the sidelines. I push Henry off my back and punch Jack hard in the back, knocking him off balance. I catch Sam before she hits the ground, "Joss." Her voice is almost a whisper.

The next thing I know, Sam is out of my embrace, and an angry looking Jack is holding me by the throat, cutting off my oxygen. "I knew I should have disposed of you when I had the chance! You're going to pay for what you've done, boy." He lifts his knife, about to stab me with it. I kick him in the stomach, but that doesn't stop him. I try hard to think of my options, but there's nothing I can do now. We need a miracle. A few seconds pass and that miracle comes.

Vlad's uncle kicks Jack's head and oxygen returns to my lungs. Meredith runs to fight Otis, but he throws her on top of Jack. "I'm holding Jack down with mind control. Get Vlad and Sam out of here; I can't hold him off much longer!"

I pick up Sam and Henry picks up Vlad. We run out the door as fast as we can, then stop somewhere to await Otis. He flies out in front of us and shouts, "RUN!" Otis takes Vlad, and we run for our lives. We finally reach Bathory and set Sam on her bed and Vlad on the couch at Nelly's house.

Henry and Otis go to Vlad after they help me bandage Sam up. I hold her hand until she opens her eyes. I sigh in relief. I thought she might not make it. I gaze into her beautiful brown eyes, grateful that she's alive. I would've missed those eyes. "Why didn't you let me die?" She's crazy! She'd rather die and save that mosquito that caused all this trouble!

"Because Sam, you're too amazing and wonderful to let go. I'm not going to let you die, because of that thing that shouldn't even live!" She looks away from my gaze, disturbed. "Why would you rather let him live than you?"

"Because I shouldn't be here. Because I've caused enough trouble in your lives!"

"Sam, why do you blame yourself for all this?" She doesn't answer, probably because she doesn't know the answer. "Not everything's your fault, Sam. And you're not hated here like you think. If Nelly and Vlad hated you, this wouldn't be your room. You're nothing like your father. In fact, I absolutely love your personality. You're strong, you're funny, and you're someone I love being around and talking to. You're not worthless or evil… you're Sam." Tears come to her eyes. She sits up and gives me a hug.

"No one has ever said that to me before. I've always thought that I'm hated and worthless." She starts crying in my arms, and I squeeze her tighter. The fact that I'm holding her in my arms and that I comforted her gives me a nice, warm feeling in my heart. She's always been so pessimistic; now I think I've just helped change that.

Henry walks in and says, "I'm sorry to break this moment, but Joss, we need to talk to Sam." I let go of her and we walk over to the couch, where Vlad is still twitching. It's creeping me out.

"Sam," Otis says, "There has to be another way to help him. Do you have any ideas?"

"No."

We sit for hours trying to come up with something, but nothing comes. Why do these leeches even exist? They suck the life out of people, and they… wait. I just got an idea. Otis is a vampire, can't he suck her blood out of his? "I got something." Everyone jumps up.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Spit it out!" Henry shouts.

"Otis," He looks at me with a questioning gaze, "Can't you get her blood out of his system?"

"I suppose I could. It's worth a try." Otis is about to bite when Nelly opens the front door.

"What's going on in here? And what on Earth happened to you, Sam? What's wrong with Vlad?"

"Nelly, it's terribly late and we're all tired. We'll explain it to you in the morning." She nods and heads upstairs. "This will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"If I try this right now, Vlad may scream and worry Nelly to death. Plus I am tired. We should all get some rest." Henry and I go home, but we're going straight back in the morning.


	12. Never Ending Fights

It's hard for me to sleep. I am beyond worried about Sam. Who knows when that creep will show up again? He really gets on my every nerve. I try to forget about everything to get some sleep, but I can't get the thought of how tortured Sam was out of my head. Her dad will likely do it again; he might even make it worse.

Henry rushes to my room holding up his phone. "Read it." I take his phone in my hand. It's from Vlad.

"_Henry, come quick! I need you!_ What does this mean?"

"It means he's awake and he needs his friends. Sam and Otis can't do it alone."

"Let's go then!" I put a shirt and pants on and we head to Henry's car. He speed's through the streets, and nearly crashes into Otis's car. It's a good thing he missed.

Sam is holding Vlad down to the couch. She's loudly whispering to him, "Vlad, you have to calm down! Don't lose control!"

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're changing into someone terrible. Someone like my dad. If you lose control of yourself, you won't ever be the same." Vlad lifts his leg slowly to try and kick Sam off of him, but his face tells me he's trying his hardest to resist it. "Henry, Joss, help me!" We run to help keep him down. "Otis, do it now!" Otis hesitates, but he bends over and lets his fangs slip out.

Vlad is struggling all he can, trying to get out of our grasp. At the same time, he's trying to stop himself from doing just that. I lose control of his right arm and he punches Otis before he can take a bite. I dodge the fist that comes to me and grab it, but only to be thrown on Henry. Sam is fighting him now. "Vlad, you need to calm down!" He throws her through the window, making her break the glass and land outside. Vlad starts grabbing his head.

"No. I need to stop." Otis runs to Vlad while Henry and I check on Sam. She has some pieces of glass sticking out of her arms, but I think she's okay other than that.

"Joss, we have to get Vlad out of here, before…" I'm not surprised when Jack shows up behind Sam. I knew he'd come sooner or later.

"Time's running out, Samantha." An evil grin covers his face. Sam pounces on him, scratching his face.

"Go!"

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"Trust me!" I run into the house. Meredith has Henry and some guy has Otis… it's that guy that hired me in ninth grade? What's his name? D'Ablo! Otis is trying to fight while Henry is being held against his will. Vlad looks like he's having an argument in his head. I don't want Vlad to go crazy, and I need to help Otis and Henry.

Vlad shakes and his eyes shift from red to purple to normal again. The red is getting more current now. I step over to him, not knowing what to say to help him. I came here wanting to kill him; I guess that'll have to wait till after all this madness is over. "Don't lose it Vlad, don't lose it." He's sweating like crazy. Can a vampire sweat? I can't let myself get off task. This needs to stop.

I can hear Sam fight outside, but it doesn't sound like she's winning. I turn to try and see how she's doing when a pale, strong fist makes contact with my face. He's losing it. I wonder how it felt when I was trying to kill him two years ago. Otis lands by Vlad and attempts to bite him, but D'Ablo is too quick. Meredith is hurting Henry. That makes me really angry.

I make a run for her when Vlad grabs me by the hair. "Vlad, no!" Jack intrudes with Sam in his arms.

"Let's go." Meredith and D'Ablo follow Jack while Vlad stays behind. He let's go of me.

"Joss, help me." Part of me just wants to stake him and get rid of him. But a bigger part really wants to help him.

"How long do you think you can control yourself?"

"I don't know… I keep going back and forth."

"Can you control D'Ablo's thoughts long enough so Otis can get to us?"

"I'll try." D'Ablo stops walking and Otis runs to our side. Otis sinks his fangs into Vlad's skin. It's really weird to see a vampire bite one of its kind. It's not long before D'Ablo kicks me down and punches Otis off Vlad.

Vlad falls and I find it hard to get back up. D'Ablo kicked me _really hard_. I hope my leg isn't broken. Vlad wakes and I see that his eyes aren't as red now. "How are you feeling Vlad?"

"In control, but I can still feel something still trying to control me. Where are Henry and Sam?" I feel a strong whack in the head and I sink into the waves of unconsciousness.


	13. Deals and Sacrifices

Vlad:

What just happened? One moment I was talking to Joss and the next I got hit hard on the head. I look at my surroundings and recognize that this is where D'Ablo started that ritual a year ago.

Sam is lying on the table and Joss is tied up next to me. I nudge him and he slowly awakes. "Where are we?"

"A terrible place. What are we even doing here?"

"You're here, because I took you here, young Vladimir." I would know that cold, metallic voice anywhere. He steps out of the shadows. D'Ablo. The vampire who's caused most of the pain I've ever felt, the leviathan that's nearly killed me since eighth grade. Looking at him makes me feel angry; I almost want to go strangle him. Whoa. Where are these thoughts coming from? I don't like D'Ablo, but I can't see myself strangling him. That's just not right.

"Well why did you take us here?"

"Because I wanted you to see me suck the life out of your friend."

"How did you get her? I thought Jack had her?" Joss says.

"It's very easy to use mind control and knock him unconscious long enough to get the girl. And you should already know why I want her by now." Of course. If her blood has a powerful affect on me, he wants it to be twice as powerful, saying he's already evil. I feel a hot anger boiling within me, and it's about to reach the surface if he doesn't shut up soon. He takes his ritual dagger and starts cutting Sam's neck with it, nice and slow. That wakes her up.

Before she can do anything, his fangs sink into her skin. "NO!" Joss shouts. I observe Sam's face, the color is leaving her cheeks. No. I'm not going to let this happen. Not after all I've been through, or, more importantly, what Sam's been through.

I stretch the ropes and they snap off my wrists. After doing the same to Joss, I charge for D'Ablo, knocking him off of Sam. Joss runs to her, while I fight D'Ablo. I don't do very well. He takes my arms and flips me over him. He's gotten stronger, and I can see his eyes glowing red. Oh no. I don't think I can fight him when he's like this. We have to get out of here.

Sam wakes up in Joss's arms and she notices the state D'Ablo's in. Before he can stab me with his dagger Sam takes it from his hands and stabs him with it. "Let's get out while he's distracted." We run out the door and through the secret tunnel my dad and Otis built. We get outside and Sam says, "It's good to see you back to normal." Joss hugs her,

"It's good to know that you're alive!" Joss immediately lets go and blushes. Sam does to. I know Joss really likes Sam, but does Sam like Joss back? This is getting really interesting, but really weird at the same time.

"Guys, where's Henry?" Their eyes go wide with realization. We forgot about Henry! Jack must have him somewhere.

Sam clutches her stomach and drops to her knees. What's happening now? Joss helps her back up. "It's Jack. He has Henry, and he won't let him live for very long if we don't go to him now."

"How do you know?"

"It's a family thing. I really don't like it. He makes things as painful as he can." What else do we not know about her? "We need to hurry, they could be doing anything to him."

"I thought they'd let him live unless we didn't show up?"

"He never said he wouldn't hurt him while he was waiting." I don't think life will ever be the same again with Jack in our lives. If only there was some way to get rid of him. Plus there's the whole D'Ablo issue. Life will never get easier either.

Joss and I follow Sam to wherever they're keeping Henry. I hope he's okay, especially since he's with a couple of freak shows.

We enter a hole near the park. This guy loves to take things underground. After we walk through the dirt part of it, things start looking metallic and technical. Is this guy a mad scientist as well as an evil psychopath? It's like he can rebuild a lair in five minutes.

Lights turn on, and Meredith's holding Henry by the hair. She used to seem so sweet and wonderful in every way possible. Then Sam came into our lives and revealed her true nature. The killer part is she never really loved me.

Jack smiles and faces Sam with an evil glint in his eye. "Do we have a deal?" What?

"Yes. Now let him go." Meredith throws Henry to us. We have to help him stand up. Joss looks at Sam and asks,

"What deal?" Sam looks down with guilt. She shakes Jack's hand and we're thrown back out of the underground lair, with Henry, but without Sam. The ground closes and Joss pounds on it.

"Why do we keep losing her?"

"We don't know, Joss. Her father's out to get her, and she just sacrificed herself so we could have Henry back."

"I don't see how things can get worse." We hear a twig snap behind us, and D'Ablo takes me by the throat, leaving me to stare at his deep red eyes.


	14. The Pain Never Stops

No matter how much I twist and struggle, no matter how much I try, I can't break his grip. He's getting too strong. The air is leaving my lungs; I can't breathe. Right before the point of death, his grip loosens and the oxygen returns gratefully to my lungs. Joss is facing D'Ablo. Before I even try to stand up and join him, he gets thrown right on top of me; his elbow lands on my ribs, and my leg uncontrollably kicks his face.

I push him off of me and clutch my chest. That hurt. At least it wasn't D'Ablo, my whole rib cage would probably break. I make an attempt to punch D'Ablo, but he grabs my hand and twists it harshly behind my back. I'd scream, but I don't want him to think I'm just a weakling. He throws me and laughs a strange, typical, evil laugh; almost like one you'd hear in the movies. "I feel so strong and powerful! Not even you and the slayer combined can defeat me!" He thrusts me into a nearby tree. It scrapes my face.

I try to stand again, but I find it really difficult to even crawl. Henry runs to my side, "Are you okay, dude?"

"He's too strong, Henry. We have to get out of here." I notice Joss has tried staking D'Ablo in a couple of places, but he's still too powerful. Maybe if he aimed just right, or got him in a weak spot to at least keep him from attacking us until we can get Sam away from Jack. That's it. We need to weaken him until we can get Sam back so she can help us! What's the worst thing that can weaken or even kill a vampire? Garlic is. I hope Joss is carrying some around with him. If he is, I'm lucky he hasn't used it on me… yet.

Sam:

Jack shows me to my new room. It's cold, has no windows, the floor is concrete, the walls are stone, and there's only one bed comforter, with a lumpy mattress and a small pillow. The only things of meaning to me are my blanket I've had since I was two and my stuffed-animal cat that I've had since I can remember.

This is the only way Jack would let Henry out alive. I take his place. Who knows what he's going to do to me. He may even kill me. The important thing is that Vlad has his best friend back and Joss has his cousin back. I can't really say they're safe, because D'Ablo drank a whole lot of my blood, and he's very powerful now. They'll figure a way out of it, they're smart. At least I'm out of the picture so I can stop messing up their lives.

Something about that thought sounds wrong. It brings me back to when Joss said those sweet things to me. No one's ever said that to me before; I've always thought of myself as an abomination to everyone. Then I met Vlad and Henry, and eventually Joss. Joss, who I may never see again. I feel my heart start to crack and a hot tear escapes my eye. What's this feeling? I don't think I've ever felt it before, well… to anyone. It's love. I've never felt it because I've never had anyone to love. Except my mom, but I didn't get the time to know her; she put me in an orphanage.

Vlad, Henry, and Joss are the only people-aside from Nelly and Otis-who have shown me any real love. They actually care about me. Now I may never see their faces again. I jump onto the bed and cry into my pillow; feeling pain and loss.

Joss:

I face D'Ablo, running out of ideas. All I can think about is Sam. She risked her safety, no, her _life_ so we could have Henry again. When I'm done with this infernal blood sucker, I'm going after her, no matter what anyone says. I need her back. Life seems off without her. I don't care what she says about herself; I love her. She's smart, brave, honest (despite what she didn't tell us about her past life and her father), nice, and so much more!

I dodge D'Ablo's punch and try throwing a stake at him one more time. He grabs it and throws it to the ground. I hear Vlad call my name, "Joss! Use garlic!" Garlic! That's it! I check my pockets and my bag for some, but to no avail. It's gone. Vlad notices I don't have any and turns back to Henry. I hope he has a plan.

Vlad:

_Otis! D'Ablo's attacking us and he's super powerful! We need garlic to weaken him until Sam can help us, we…_ I see Otis run to us with a bag of a deadly pack of garlic in his hand. It's huge! Big enough to tie someone up. "Otis! How… you… where have you been?"

"I've been comforting and distracting Nelly. We need Henry and Joss to tie D'Ablo." Joss looks and sees Otis with the most deadly vegetable to a vampire. Henry-taking a couple steps away from us- opens the plastic bag and throws a piece at D'Ablo. He yells.

While D'Ablo yells Joss kicks him to the tree we're standing nearby and Henry puts the garlic around him. D'Ablo struggles to get out of his incarceration but eventually gives up. No vampire can overcome the weakness of garlic, no matter how powerful.

Joss runs to the entrance of Jack's lair. What is he thinking? "We can't go now, Joss. We need a plan." He turns to face us in irritation.

"I don't care! I don't care what you say, and I don't care what her father says, I need Sam!" He's about to enter when Otis puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Vladimir's right Joss. If we go in there now we won't get very far. Plus I need all of you to explain to me what's going on. That way we'll be better prepared." Joss sighs. He know Otis is right. We all do. We explain everything as we walk to Nelly's.


	15. Sam's Temper

Sam:

When I awake, I hope to see the ceiling of my room at Nelly's house, hoping that it was all a dream. Instead I wake up in the cold, dark prison I'm trapped in. I wish that I could see their faces again, I wish I could be going to school, I wish I wasn't the daughter of an infernal man who seeks to destroy and hurt the lives of anyone he sees. Most of all, I wish I could see my mom again. I only have vague memories of her, before she put me in the orphanage. I mostly remember that she was the only person I could go to for comfort.

The door opens, and in comes Jack. He isn't much of a father, so why call him one? "Come, Samantha." I follow him out the door, but I don't reply. Why give him the satisfaction on a reply? I can see Meredith through a window to some sort of testing room. She looks as if she's waiting for someone to fight…

He presses a button that opens a door to wear Meredith stands. No one says anything. Meredith makes the first move.

Vlad:

"So, Otis, how can we get Sam?" Otis shakes his head.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Vladimir. This Jack person sounds strong, too strong for the likes of us." Joss stands up from his seat.

"Well we have to do something! From all the encounters we've had with him, he's planning to do something horrible to her! We can't wait too long!"

"But we can't go barging in without a plan, Joss! I'd hate to say it, but he's smarter and stronger than us! If we just wing it, we'll get our butts kicked!" Henry and Joss start yelling at each other. Otis's voice is loud but calm as he says,

"Henry, Joss, this is no time to argue! You are both right on all accounts. He will hurt her in some way, and we can't just run in without a plan. We can think of something right now if we just stay calm." They both sit and we all think. How can we trick a powerful being who has us outmatched? Henry's eyes light up.

"Mind control!"

"What?"

"Mind control! Vlad, you and Otis can control the minds of others, right? And Joss has some awesome fighting skills. In fact, you all do. Otis can distract Jack while Vlad distracts Meredith, and Joss can help Sam get out of there! I'll be there to help in any way I can." This could actually work. Henry can be a genius at times like this.

Sam:

Meredith throws me a punch that I quickly block. I try to kick her, but she grabs my leg and throws me to the wall. I don't know how much longer I can take this. Why is Jack having us do this, anyway? I know he loves violence, but this feels strange. He's planning to do something, that part's obvious.

I get back up before a dagger stabs my arm. I focus my mind on it and force it back to her. She takes it and jumps on me, stabbing my arm. It's hard not to scream, but I don't want Meredith to think she's overpowered me. I force her off of me, pushing her to the other side of the room.

A warm liquid flows down my arm onto my hand. It hurts, but I don't care. I'm sick of Meredith always pushing me around.

Before I can strike her, a crash comes from outside. I can see Otis attacking Jack with everything he's got. Henry presses the button to let us out, and Meredith stabs me and throws me out while I'm distracted. Pain goes through my lower back. When I look up Joss is fighting Meredith.

Jack:

I grab this Otis person by the throat and lift him. Not even an old vampire is strong enough for me. His foot connects with my chest and I fall to the ground. He comes towards me for another punch, but he doesn't know that's exactly what's coming to him. He jumps and I kick, throwing him off.

He interrupted my plans. I need to see how strong my daughter really is. I can sense her power, but she's holding it back. It's because of her feelings for these worthless people. She wants to protect them in any way she can; which is why she's even here. They'll just have to learn to let her go.

Vlad:

Henry and I run to Sam's side. She's bleeding and bruised, but not unconscious. We grab hold of her and start moving towards the exit. "What are you doing?"

"Duh, busting you out of here." Henry replies.

"But I made a deal, I can't…"

"Deal or no deal, you're coming with us."

Jack:

My mind feels as if someone is attempting to control it. What a fool. No vampire can control my mind; I'm far more intelligent. I push him out and he falls backward. I see Vladimir and his friend are taking my daughter and escaping. Has she not told them what happens if she breaks the deal? I block the exit from where I'm standing. Now they've trapped themselves here.

Vlad:

The only exit closes and we stop before making contact with the metal. Crap. Why isn't this working? Joss is lying on the ground, defeated. Henry and I get obligated to drop Sam in her place and we're thrown to Joss's side with Jack's power. "You fools," he speaks with a superior tone (like most bad guys), "Did you really think you could escape with my daughter that easily? Do you understand now, that you've trapped yourselves here? Now you'll really know what it's like to feel real pain."

Sam:

"Let them go, Jack! This isn't part of our deal!" He tortures them a few more seconds and turns to me,

"The deal was, Samantha that if you stay with me then Henry would be free of harm. I never said I wouldn't hurt the others." I fell for his trick. He knew something like this would happen. He just won't hurt Henry. I look at Otis, then Vlad, then Joss. They all sacrificed their safety to save me. Now it's my fault that they're going through this torture.

A tear falls from Joss's eye. "Face it, Samantha. You've lost. You've endangered your friends ever since you came into their lives. It will be your fault when they die." My hands clench tight into fists. I feel a strange and dark power surge through me.

"No."

Joss:

Jack uses his power to make us twitch and hurt. We can't help her now. Now we're hopeless. I'm going to miss life here.

Vlad:

Memories flash through my mind. They day I bit Henry, the day I lost my parents, the time that Joss staked me, all the pain that D'Ablo put me through, my first kiss with Meredith, and finally the day Henry and I found Sam. I hope my mom and dad are proud of me. I begin to cry. It doesn't matter if anyone sees. We're going to die soon. I can tell by the look in Jack's eyes.

Just when I'm thinking all hope is lost, things start flying around, and Jack lets go of us. Sam's in the scariest state I've ever seen her in.

Joss:

Her eyes are glowing a deep red; I can't even see the whites of them. She's staring at Jack angrily. His lair is being broken to pieces. I've never seen her this angry before. It's kind of scary. She lifts Jack to the air, throwing him across the room several times. Glass is cutting his skin. "I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm helpless. I'm sick of you telling me what to do. But I'm extremely sick of you hurting my friends!" She hurts him, and throws him on top of Meredith. They both fall, not saying a word.

Sam's eyes go back to normal, and I run to catch her before she hits the ground. That really took a lot out of her. "Let's go home now." Otis says. I follow them with Sam in my arms, happy that we get to have her home again.

Jack:

I watch them walk off with her. The deal is off, they know that. But they don't know that I've still won. Meredith wakes up and throws things out of her way. "Great! We lost her again!" She breaks a shard of glass from the floor.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Meredith."

"What? Why?"

"Sam just showed me her true power. Now that she's used it that way once, it will be harder for her to resist what she's becoming."

"Which means…"

"She will be on our side."


	16. NIghtmares

Joss:

"Why isn't she waking up? It's been two hours!" Sam is lying on her bed in her room. I'm happy she's in my sight, but why isn't she conscious?

"She must've used a lot of her energy when she got angry." Otis stands up and walks out the door to look out the window.

I can't stop pacing; I need to know that she's alright before I can do anything else. A movement from the bed catches my ear. Sam opens her eyes, once again normal. "Thank goodness, you're awake!" I sit on the side of her bed. She sits up exhaustingly.

"It's nice to see my own room again."

"Yeah," Henry says, "What was it like in that place, anyway?"

"Cold, dark, and lonely. Not to mention depressing."

"Anyway, it's great to have you back." She smiles. How has she never had this much love before? Maybe it's because people can be so judgmental. I look at Vlad as he talks to Sam. He doesn't seem that bad of a vampire. Wait, what am I saying? All vampires are evil. Sam nearly died because of him. But he did help save her. Great, I'm having mixed feelings now. If I don't slay him by the deadline, the Slayer Society will cleanse Bathory! It's either one vampire or the whole town. Not very hard of a choice.

"It's getting late, Joss. We'd better get going." We wave and head out the door.

Vlad:

"No, NO!" I can hear Sam screaming from the top of her lungs. What's wrong now? She's squirming and screaming at the same time. It reminds me of when I have nightmares.

"Sam, wake up!" When that doesn't work I shake her and do the same thing. Her eyes open, glowing red for a second, then go back to normal. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… it was just a bad dream." Just a bad dream? Does she really think I'm going to fall for that?

"Really? Whenever I scream in my sleep I'm having an awful, terrible nightmare."

"Everything's okay, Vlad. I'm fine. I'm sorry for waking you."

"That's okay. I'm a creature of the night anyway. Are you going to tell me what you 'bad dream' was about?"

"It was nothing serious."

"Okay, fine. You don't have to tell me." I let it slide this time. But if it happens again, I'm not going to stop bugging her about it. Why doesn't she ever like sharing her problems? Am I not that trustworthy? Does she think I won't understand? I really do. I have nightmares all the time, bad guys hunting me down, and I've been through so much pain and loss my whole life. I guess she'll share whenever she's ready.

Sam:

I watch Vlad until he reaches his room. He knew I was lying. It pains me to lie to him, but he can't know. That was the worst nightmare I've ever had. It didn't feel like it came from my own head though… Jack's never going to leave me alone! I'm never going to live one day in peace! The worst part is: I've brought Vlad, Joss, and Henry into my hectic and depressing life. I don't get why they like being around me when we get attacked at every corner. Although, Vlad's had to live with D'Ablo since he was in eighth grade. Oh my gosh, D'Ablo! He still has all that power! Great, now I've helped Vlad's enemy become stronger to. Will the madness ever stop? I feel so guilty and terrible all the time!

_Not everything's your fault, Sam._ Joss's words pop into my head, and I begin to cry. Why am I like this? Why don't I believe him like I should? Why do I blame myself for everything? _You're strong, you're funny, and you're someone I love being around and talking to. You're not worthless or evil… you're Sam._ A soft, tingly feeling enters my heart. Joss's words are oddly comforting… NO! I can't have feelings for him; that would endanger him even more. Jack would surely use him against me.

I can't go back to sleep. The nightmare is still haunting me, and I don't want to risk having it again.

Vlad:

We meet Henry and Joss outside and walk to school. I'll have to tell them about Sam later, when she's not around. Although she looks so tired and out of it that she probably wouldn't hear me say it anyway. Did she ever go back to sleep? I didn't hear her screaming again. It looks as if she'll fall and not care if she sleeps on the cement. We have more in common than she realizes.

Sam:

The day seems never-ending. In every class period so far, my heads fallen on the desk. Every time I doze off, I either see Jack's face, or my face with a crooked smile and glowing red eyes. It always looks like Jack's. I can't wait for this day to end.

Vlad:

I sit with Joss and Henry at lunchtime. Sam's not here yet, which probably means that now is the best time to tell them about last night. "Guys, I need to talk to you guy's about Sam." Joss looks up, his eyes full of concern.

"What about her?" I describe her screaming (Joss really didn't like the sound of it) and how she lied to me about it. Henry sighs,

"What else could she possibly be hiding from us? First was the telekinesis thing, then Meredith, then her evil relations, and now she's being secretive about nightmares? I mean come on! Does she not know that you've had a lot of experience with nightmares?"

"Maybe I can get it out of her."

"I don't know Joss. Sam is extremely stubborn."

"I don't care! She can't live all secretive her whole life! I want to break her shell that's keeping us from helping. I want her to know that she can tell us anything and we won't judge her." Joss must be deeply in love with her. It reminds me when I loved Meredith… "I'll try after school today." We nod and continue eating.

**Hey people! I hope my story is good so far. But it's hard for me to know. It would really help me if I got some feedback. Don't get me wrong, just the fact that you're reading it makes me happy. =) But please, if you find something I should correct or have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me! Are there any more perspectives from characters you'd like to read (like Henry or Otis)? My point is, it would just be nice to hear how I'm doing. Anyway, I hope it's enjoyable. =D**

** (-)Phantomwarrior1 **


	17. Sam's Scariest State Ever

Even with Joss's efforts, she still wouldn't crack. She throws Joss out of her room with her telekinesis. There's a first, it wasn't me this time.

Since it's a Friday, Joss and Henry are sleeping over so they can see for themselves how Sam's been in her sleep. We play videogames, eat, chat, and a whole lot of other stuff while we wait for Sam to fall asleep. When we start to doze off, the screaming begins.

Joss is the first to run to Sam's room. His face is full of concern when he looks at her. Henry's jaw hits the floor. "No… NO!"

"Sam!" Joss sits by her, trying to shake her awake. Henry nudges me,

"What do you think she's dreaming about?"

"I have no clue because she won't tell me! And I wonder why Nelly hasn't woken up to all this." Joss keeps shaking her, but to no avail. She just keeps shaking and screaming. _Otis! Help!_ Otis rushes through the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Otis looks at her in confusion.

"We don't know what's wrong with her; she never tells us!" I notice that Otis is trying hard to concentrate on something. Then it hit me. He's trying to get inside her head and actually see what's scaring her. I'm about to try myself when Otis is flung back.

"Something is very wrong with her, Vladimir. Her thoughts are being invaded. I don't know what's exactly going on, but I know these nightmares are not from her own subconscious." We hear Sam scream new words,

"NO! I'll… never…" Joss shakes her one last time and she finally wakes up. She's gasping and sweating like crazy. She looks surprised when she notices us all gathered around her.

"What's going on?"

"You were screaming in your sleep again." She turns her head away. Otis lifts her chin up to make her look at him.

"Sam. You must tell us what you're dreaming about. This is getting very serious."

"No."

"Why not?" Joss says, "Sam, we're just trying to help you." We get forced out of her room and her door slams shut. Why won't she let us help her?

….

She's been getting worse every night since her nightmare's started. Nothing could ever prepare me for what happens tonight. I call Henry and Joss; Otis is already here. Stuff and junk is flying everywhere. Some of Nelly's lamps and vases are breaking with the pieces flying in the air.

Sam's asleep, and she's the one causing all this destruction. Henry and Joss run in, and just barley miss getting hit with the blender. Joss rushes to her bed, shaking her. "Sam! Wake up!" Her eyes open, leaving us to see them all red. Joss steps back in shock. He flies out and-lucky for him-lands on the couch. But he does get cut a little bit with some glass pieces. I've been getting cut to, but-lucky for me-I heal quickly. Being a vampire has its perks.

Henry gets lifted into the air and thrown out the door. What in the world is she doing? And how in the world is Nelly still asleep with all this noise? "Vladimir," Otis puts a hand on my shoulder, "We have to wake her up before she destroys the house, and everyone in it!" I nod in agreement to him. There's still one question that needs to be answered,

"How are we going to wake her up?" Suddenly I'm lifted off my feet and I crash through the window, landing next to Henry.

"Dude, what's going through her head?"

"Who in the world knows, Henry?" Just when things can't get any worse, a hand takes Henry and I by the throat. He still enjoys wearing the black leather gloves. D'Ablo.The air doesn't come when I try to breathe. How many times has this guy suffocated me since eighth grade? Too many to count; it's his favorite thing to do to me.

I feel the oxygen return to my lungs as D'Ablo loosens his grasp. Joss comes crashing out onto the ground, next to where D'Ablo is standing. I kick him while he's distracted and he lets go of us at last. Otis is the last to crash next to us. "I've tried everything! Water, words, even violence! Any other ideas?" D'Ablo laughs after Otis's words.

"You really think it would be that easy to wake her up? She's getting too powerful for the likes of you four. And as she gets stronger, I get stronger." We move as he tries punching one of us. Now I'm positive that this can't get any worse! Until I'm lifted off my feet again, but not by Sam this time.

"You have telekinesis now? How?"

"Blood is very powerful, Vladimir. And I took much of Sam's." Speaking of Sam, she destroys the whole front wall of the house. I get dropped and land on my stomach. While we focus on Sam, D'Ablo strikes. My face throbs as D'Ablo kicks it. He does the same to Otis and Joss. He's become invincible.

Fresh blood runs down my cheek. He must've hit me really hard; I feel almost numb now. Sam pauses as she observes us. It looks like she's having a mental battle inside herself. D'Ablo stops when he hears her scream, "NO!" Everything she was controlling drops. Her eyes are back to normal… sort of. As she looks at D'Ablo, her eyes go red again. "Get out of here." D'Ablo doesn't move.

He's lifted into the air, hitting the ground numerous times. She throws him against a tree, and blood runs down his back. Sam's gone nuts. D'Ablo looks like he's in an intense pain. I feel kind of sorry for him. I recognize what she's doing from my experience with Jack. She's going to kill him if she doesn't stop. "Sam! No!" I run to her and she goes back to normal. D'Ablo runs away. Tears are lurking in Sam's eyes. "Sam, we need to know what's going on. Why don't you ever tell us?"

She begins to cry very hard. Joss comes to try to put a hand on her shoulder, but she shakes him off. "Sam, let us help you." She gets up and starts running. Joss goes after her. "Sam! Come back!"

"Joss,"

"I'm not losing her again!" We watch Joss chase Sam into the distance, hoping that everything will be alright.

**So… what do you think of this chapter? I hope all was enjoyable. Please review!**

** (-)Phantomwarrior1**


	18. Jack's Plan

D'Ablo:

That wretched girl! With her in the way I'll never succeed in killing Vladimir Tod. I need more practice with the power her blood has given me. I'm getting stronger, there's no doubt about that; I've finally gotten telekinesis! But I'm not experienced with it like that Sam girl is, and I'm not nearly as powerful as she. I need time to practice, it could take years to master, but I can't wait that long!

I sit down and rest. She hurt me so severely that it's taking time to heal. "I can help you." A voice whispers. I stand and turn around to see who is whispering this nonsense. I notice deep red eyes glowing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" He steps into the light.

"I am Samantha's father, the one who she inherited her powers from. I believe you took so much of her blood that you are now becoming so powerful?"

"Yes."

"And you want to destroy this Vladimir Tod boy with your new power?"

"Yes." I say it with hatred.

"I can help you learn to control it faster than you can imagine, but I need something in return."

"What?" His red eyes glow brighter,

"Change me into a vampire."

Joss:

I never realized how fast Sam is. I've almost lost her three times already. It's a miracle I haven't yet. We can't lose her ever again. It's become obvious that we're nothing when she's gone. Now that Jack and Meredith are our enemies, we need Sam's help to face them.

I just wish she'd stop beating herself up. She's ashamed 24/7, even if she doesn't show it. She needs to learn that everything's okay, no matter what she does. She needs to know how much we care about her, and more importantly, how much I care about her.

Sam:

The hot tears keep running down my face; never ceasing. I hurt my friends, and I almost took someone's life. I would've killed D'Ablo if Vlad hadn't stopped me from doing so. The guilt and shame never go away; the tears I shed are infinite. Why did I have to put innocent people in danger? Why did I let people into my life when I knew they'd get hurt? Because I wanted _friends_. I wanted friends that wouldn't fake like Meredith did, I wanted friends to confide in when things were wrong. I wanted people to talk to. All I do is mess up lives. And now this evil is rising in me. They shouldn't be around me anymore; I've caused enough trouble in their lives. They're better off without me.

I run back to the forest, where I would normally stay in my traveling. I'd find the biggest tree and sleep on its branches. For now I just sit by one, hug my legs, and cry. This is all my life is. Hiding, blood, and tears. My life will never be normal. I don't deserve friends.

I feel movement next to me, and then a hand touches my shoulder. I look up to find that it's Joss. Why did he come after me? Why didn't he leave me alone? Why doesn't he hate me? I deserve to be alone and hated. Joss rubs my wet eyes. "What's on your mind Sam?" Nothing you should know about. When he doesn't get a reply, he says, "Sam, please talk to me. You need to get all this off your chest, I can tell." A huge part of me really really wants to share everything with him. Another part just wants to stay inside my shell and hide forever. "Sam… Why are you so ashamed?" Why is he asking me to tell what he already knows?

"I hurt you, Vlad, Henry, and Otis, and I nearly murdered someone."

"You weren't yourself, Sam. It's alright."

"No, it's not alright, Joss. I hurt everyone I get to know. My dad tortures and/or kills anyone I hold dear. Plus, I'm turning into that monster! I'm turning into my father! I'm becoming more dangerous by the second! You shouldn't be here, I could change any time. Jack's been filling me with nightmares that make my dark side stronger. He wants me to join him, and he won't stop until I do." More tears run down, and I bury my face into my hands.

"I know you won't hurt me, Sam. And you'll never be like your dad. Your light side is stronger than your dark side, I know it."

"Joss… Why did you follow me? Why do you care? Why don't you hate me? I don't deserve you, Vlad, or Henry! You're all in danger because of me! You're…"

"Sam, stop! Stop beating yourself up! Our lives have always been in danger. Vlad's a vampire, Henry's his slave, and I'm a slayer! We've been in danger our whole lives!"

"You don't even know how much trouble we're all in now. He's going to keep tempting me, and he's not going to stop until I join him! Your lives are better off without me!" I feel guilty for yelling at him like this, but he doesn't understand. They'll never get break with me around. I'll hurt them.

"Sam…"

"Joss, I want to stop hurting people! I don't want to hurt you, Vlad, Henry, or anyone ever again!"

"Sam, you're not going to hurt us." I reply with my tears. He'll never understand. Next time I fall asleep could be worse. I cry in his arms for a few minutes, then a burning starts spreading through my chest. Joss catches me before I hit the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Jack is… planning… something. I … don't know… what… but it's… bad." It's getting hard for me to breathe. It's only when it's something truly diabolical that I feel like this. Plus the evil within me is getting stronger. I squeeze my eyes shut and open them, knowing that they're glowing red. The last thing I see is Joss picking me up in his arms.

D'Ablo:

I follow Jack to his hideout. It's dark and cold, just the way I like it. A girl is sitting there, wearing all pink and chewing on gum. She blows a bubble and it pops. "It's about time. Is he going to do it?"

"We've had an agreement. I will teach him everything I know, then he will grant my wish."

"So… what's so important about being a vampire anyway?"

"Vampires are immortal, they can't be killed easily. They have the power to read and control the minds of anyone they wish. They have a lot of speed and strength. A vampires powers mixed with my power would mean supreme power. Nothing could get in my way. I would be invincible." I interfere their conversation, getting bored and impatient.

"Can we get started now?"

"As you wish."


	19. Vampire Jack

**Joss:**

I run Sam back to Nelly's house and put her down on the couch. Henry and Vlad hear me come in and they rush to my side. "What happened?" Vlad asks.

"Sam said Jack is planning something really bad, but she doesn't know what." Sam's eyes open. Thank goodness.

**Jack:**

Throughout the whole day, I show D'Ablo everything he needs to know. Techniques, control, anything and everything. "Train all this by yourself every day, and you'll be powerful than before." D'Ablo smirks,

"Excellent."

"Now, grant me immortality." I bend my neck towards him, and he bites.

**Vlad:**

Sam's been waking up and falling back to sleep all day. While she sleeps, we'll play video games, joke around. Joss has been giving me glares. I'm sure he'll try and kill me again when all this madness dies down a little. I wouldn't blame him. I fed from a human (and not just any human), a human that Joss has come to love.

Everyone runs to Sam after hearing her scream.

**Jack:**

I wake up after a few minutes feeling more alive and energized than before. I'm now a vampire. A surge of power goes through me. "Yes…" Now no one will dare challenge me.

**Sam:**

Why do I feel pain every time Jack's doing something terrible? I bet it's just a family thing. I see a vision of him, running in vampire speed towards us. He's paler than before, and I see his fangs. "Jack's a vampire." Vlad, Joss, and Henry look at me with more concern. Henry's the first to speak,

"What? He's a vampire, but… but how?" Vlad replies,

"It had to be D'Ablo. He's always stirring up some kind of trouble."

"Guys, he's coming." They go silent after I say that line.

_Samantha…_ Oh no, now he's contacting me again. _Attack, Samantha. Do what you were born to do. Destroy…_ The temptation is strong. I grab my head. Joss puts his hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

"We should get out of here… he's trying to tempt me now."

Before anyone can speak, Jack is at the doorway. "Knock knock."

**I'm so sorry, I haven't written in forever! I tried a role play for the first time and got addicted. I'm going to go back to my regular pace again. Sorry for the short chapter also. My next chapter is going to be longer. Please, please, please don't stop reviewing! Thanks for reading.**

** (-)Phantomwarrrior1  
**


	20. Neverending Battles

**Sam:**

Now I have a huge headache. It's the vibes coming from Jack! I can feel his power now mixed with his vampire power. This is not good at all. Everyone- including me- is staring at him, trying not to show our horror. Jack being a vampire is very bad news… very very bad news… Jack laughs.

"Do you now realize that you don't have a real chance of beating me? You hardly could before… but now it's impossible!" _Remember, Samantha: Nothing's impossible._ My mom said that to me when I was young. I always believed that anything's possible. Nothing's going to stop me from believing in that, no matter how arrogant and powerful this guy thinks he is.

"So, are you just going to stand there and talk?" Joss says as he kicks Jack from the door. "Or are you going to shut up and fight?"

**Joss:**

I am so sick of this guy hunting us down! Does he never sleep? Or does he just lie awake at night, planning about how he's going to torture us? Honestly, I don't want to know. Jack's a psycho, and now he's a vampire psycho. I'm a vampire slayer. Jack doesn't know what's coming to him.

**Vlad:**

I run over to Joss and Jack to help him. Now that Jack's a vampire, Joss will surely slay him. Then he'll probably stake me. Whoa, I'd better keep that last thought out of my head until this Jack business is over. He's going to be harder than every vampire I've ever faced. I'm about to try and punch him, but I get knocked over first. I see a flash of pink, and know that it's Meredith, which brings the heartache back.

**Henry:**

Is there ever a time when Jack _isn't_ attacking us? And Meredith is on his side to. I don't get this. How did Meredith turn to the dark side anyway? She's always been sweet and nice, but then she suddenly changed into this monster. This has got to stop before I go completely insane! While she's focused on Vlad, I grab her by the arm and throw her to the ground. Then I help her up and drag her somewhere else before she realizes what I'm doing.

**Sam: **

The anger I'm starting to feel is going to boil over soon. I know just the guy I want to take it out on.**  
**Jack loves to torture people, he loves hearing his victims scream in pain. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of him trying to ruin my life along with everybody else's! Joss is trying to fight him, and I notice that he's gotten his stake out. I hope he knows that it's not going to be that easy with this specific vampire.

**Joss:**

Jack fights back, but not as bad as before. Why is he holding back? What's he planning on doing? I feel his telekinetic grasp sneak up on me, and I'm floating in the air, a little pain coming up my arm. Jack laughs… again. It's getting really annoying. "Do you really want me to go hard on you? You want me to give it all I've got? I'll gladly do it!" The pain spreads through me and I'm thrown across the street. He runs to me with his vampire speed and keeps hitting me with everything he's got.

**Vlad:**

Jack is going to kill Joss if someone doesn't do something. Now that he has all the vampire traits, he can do it all! Read minds, mind control, run fast, super strength… all of that with his telekinesis combined makes him almost invincible! Almost. A stake through the heart will kill him for sure.

I run to him in vampire speed and the affect is amazing. It's like everything but us is in slow motion. I'm going as fast as he is. But that doesn't mean I'm as powerful. I punch him, throwing him off track. He has no clue who he's dealing with here. Yet again, I don't really know who I'm dealing with either…

**Henry:**

Meredith pushes me off of her. She's about to attack when I put my arms out, "Wait… I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk." Now she looks confused.

"What is there to talk about?"

"What made you turn to the dark side?" She looks away from me and doesn't say anything. Looks like no one's ever brought up this subject to her before. She sits down and I sit next to her. I really want to know what happened.


	21. Anger

**Vlad:**

Jack punches me and I can hear the bone crack. Blood is dripping from my mouth, and I try and swing back, but instead, my fist aims for my stomach. Why do I have to have an enemy that has telekinesis _and _mind control?

**Jack:  
**These kids don't know who they're dealing with. Now that I'm a vampire I am more powerful than ever before! While Vlad is kept busy, I throw Samantha with telekinetic force, and she painfully scrapes the road. Blood is flowing down her forehead and her arm.

**Sam:**

That's it! He's done it! My eyes are completely red and the ground starts to crack. My hair starts blowing and things are flying out of control. Jack tries to run, but I grab him and throw him around, nonstop. I'll make him run into anything hard and painful. I pause while he's in the air, and start the torture. He asked for this. He asked for every bit of this by coming here.

**Joss:  
**I grab my head and my eyes go wide with terror at the look of Sam. Her eyes are red, and she even has this red glow to her. She's causing Jack so much pain and torture. The thought of Sam torturing anyone, even if it's this infernal being- scares me. I like it when she smiles and laughs. I love how compassionate and understanding she is with everyone. She cares about everyone else before herself. Seeing her like this, is really freaky. "Sam! Snap out of it!"

**Vlad:**

There's a lot going on when I look up. Jack is twitching with pain, Sam is looking… not herself, and Joss is running towards her. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Sam always looks so innocent and sensitive; she could never hurt a fly. Watching her like this isn't comforting at all.

**Sam:**

I can hear Joss, but I don't stop. Jack needs to be stopped. Jack needs to learn a lesson. He's not the most powerful being that ever lived. He needs to learn that I'm more powerful than him, whether he's a vampire or not.

Jack is bleeding everywhere. He looks like he's about to die. Killing him sounds nice at the moment.

**Joss:**

"Sam! Stop, please!" I can see Jack smiling as he's writhing in pain. He wants her to be like this. This was his goal the whole time. "Can't you see he's wanting you to do this?"

**Meredith:**

A small part of me want to share why I'm like this. A bigger part of me doesn't. "It's none of your concern, Henry." I push him back until he runs into Vlad and run off.

**Vlad:**

Henry hits me, and we both fall to the ground. "Dude, what happened?"

**Sam:**

I pause at his words. I look at Jack, really look at him, and find that Joss is right. Jack wanted me to get like this. He knew I would. I stop and he disappears. I fall to my knees and cry.

I almost killed someone. I nearly destroyed Bathory! I hate myself. I HATE MYSELF!

**Joss:**

I approach her and put my arms around her. "Sam, it's okay."

"No. It's not okay Joss. I nearly took someone's life, and I almost destroyed everything."

I hug her and let her cry. Sometimes you've just got to let it all out.

I hope we don't see Jack for a very long time. He's ruined everything enough.

**A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry! It's been forever since I've updated this! I've been distracted doing other things, and I've had writers block. Sorry if this chapters a little short, I still have some writer's block. Again, I am so sorry! Please review, and I'm still not shy to any suggestions! **

**Thanks,**

**(-)phantomwarrrior1**


	22. Luna

**A/N: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod! Heather Brewer does! I only own the characters that I created!**

Sam

I decide to go for a walk early in the morning. It's been about a week since all that craziness with Jack happened. I'm calmer now than I was then, but I can't seem to feel right about anything. I step outside, softly shutting the door behind me.

I start walking down the road; it's still really dark outside, the sun hasn't even come out yet. But that's fine with me. I enjoy the night, where it's easy to hide from all your stress and feelings and get all your thoughts together…

I take a deep breath, taking in the cool, fresh early-morning air. It actually feels really nice once my head's cleared. I look up at the moon for a few minutes, almost mesmerized by it, but then I hear something.

I finally look away from the moon, and then more at my surroundings. I can't see anyone there, but I can feel eyes watching me. Is it Jack? It doesn't really feel like Jack, or like anyone else I know, but one thing's for sure… It's really starting to creep me out. I quicken my pace, trying to ignore that feeling and whoever is stalking me, but I can't.

The next thing I know, I'm up against a tree, finding it very hard to breath. Someone has me by the neck, and I see a glimpse of fangs. It's a vampire, one that I've never seen or met before, but I guess that doesn't really matter at the time… He looks really hungry.

I struggle in his grip, trying my hardest not to panic, but I'm a weakling compared to a vampire. Sure, I have telekinesis, but that doesn't mean that I can control it yet. It's hard to focus when a bloodthirsty creature of the night is about to drain you of all your blood; one of those things you need to stay alive.

Right when his fangs make contact with my neck, it makes me shiver. He's drinking fast, making my sight go blurry, and my heart beat start slowing. Is this really how it's going to end for me? After all that's happened: making friends, finding out that my father is a psychotic maniac, I'm going to end up breakfast for a hungry vampire?

Out of nowhere, the vampire is kicked to the ground in the distance; making him release me, and making me slide down the trunk. There's a girl, looks about my age, with long, light brown hair pulled up into a pony tail, a dark gray graphic tee with black ripped jeans. She's holding a stake in her hand.

The vampire gets up angrily, getting up to attack her, drool dripping down the side of his mouth. I watch in amazement as she kicks him back when he jumps, and continues to fight him until he's down on the ground. She grips her stake tight, and then plunges it into the vampire's chest, into his heart.

After he dies, she takes her stake out, and walks over to me, holding up her hand. "You okay?" I take her hand gratefully,

"I am now… thanks, um…"

"Luna." Luna… That name seems really familiar, but I don't know why… I try to walk, but a little dizzy from all the blood that vampire took from me. She puts my arm around her, "Here, I'll walk you home…" I feel like I know this girl somehow, but I just can't remember her!

The sun's just barley coming out by the time we get to Vlad's house. When we walk in, we see Vlad and Nelly, talking in the kitchen. Nelly rushes over, "Oh dear! What in the world happened to you, Samantha?" I glance at Vlad, not knowing an easy way of saying that I was almost killed by a vampire.

Luna helps me onto the couch, "She was walking earlier this morning, and some sort of animal attacked her…" Vlad raises an eyebrow; he must know it was a vampire that attacked me. Nelly gives me a hug, "Thank you for helping her out. Can I get you anything?" Luna leans against the wall,

"Nah, I'm good…" Her gaze falls onto Vlad, and it's pretty obvious that she's investigating him.

By the afternoon, Luna's asking me and Vlad tons of questions, and Joss and Henry finally come to join us. Joss notices Luna, and pauses in his spot, as if his feet are glued to the floor. "Joss?" Henry waves a hand over his cousin's face, and Joss swats it away.

Luna turns around, and almost gets the same look as Joss has. "Joss? Joss McMillian?" She stands. Apparently, it looks like they know each other.

"Luna?"

**A/N: I am so, completely, extremely sorry for not updating this in a really long time! It's been like, what, a few months? I have had an extremely HUGE writer's block for this story, and I haven't known what to write until just a few days ago. **

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but don't worry! There is more to come! It hopefully shouldn't take as long for the next chapter to show up…**

**Anyway, I hope that you readers enjoy this new chapter, and that I've gotten a little better at writing over the past few months. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I am open to any suggestions, and they make my day! =D **

**(-)phantomwarrrior1**


	23. Catching Up

Sam's POV

"Luna?" Joss asks, looking beyond confused. "What are you doing here?" Luna stands, surprised to see him as well,

"I was just in town, looking for some excitement. What about you?"

"My family moved here…" I can't tell if Joss is surprised in that good happy way, or that bad irritated way. Luna then smiles in a way as if she's remembered something,

"Oh yeah… You've been assigned here to slay a certain vampire, haven't you Joss?" Joss's eyes go wide, as if he's just remembered that's the reason he's here. Vlad's eyes go wide as well.

Luna walks over to him, and gives him a friendly slap on the shoulder, "So, how have you been?" Everything feels beyond awkward now. I guess they're old friends? Joss sighs, walking past her. Luna smirks, "Oh come on. Are you really that disappointed to see me?" Joss shoots her a look, and then she looks over at me, Vlad, and Henry, "Oh right…" I look over at Henry and Vlad. Vlad looks really uncomfortable with her, while Henry looks at her like she's the coolest girl he's ever seen.

"I'm Luna, First friend Joss here ever had." No one replies; this still feels pretty awkward, saying that she just saved me from a vampire this morning, and now she's telling us that she's known Joss for a while… After no one else says anything, she says, "Geez, tough crowd." Joss sighs.

Henry stands up, and shakes Luna's hand, "I'm Henry, cousin of Joss." Luna smirks,

"Nice to meet you, 'cousin of Joss'." Luna turns to Joss, "So Joss, what's happening with the Slayer Society?" Joss looks at her, surprised,

"Why do you need to ask? I thought you were a slayer to…?" Luna shakes her head,

"I'm still a slayer, but I'm not part of the Slayer Society anymore… I quit a few months ago. I only slay who I think needs to be slain…" There's a silence once more, all except for a small 'gulp'. After no one replies, she looks over at Vlad and me, "So… Who are you, oh so quiet ones?" I lift my hand,

"Sam." Vlad does the same,

"Vlad." Luna steps so close to Vlad so she's right up to his face. Vlad looks even more comfortable now than he was just looking at her. I was about to say something to her, to help make him more comfortable, but then she says something that makes things even more awkward for everyone.

"You're a vampire, aren't you Vlad?" Everyone is unnervingly quite for the next few minutes. It feels like it's stretching on forever. Luna breaks that silence and starts laughing. "It's okay Vlad. I'm not going to stake you." She continues laughing for a moment longer. "Man, you guys are really tense. Lighten up people!" Luna is very… strange. Insane maybe, by the look of it. Though, who am I to judge? I've gotten insane before, in an out-of-control way with my telekinetic power.

Vlad sighs, clearly irritated with this new slayer, with a mix of relief and confusion. After a few more moments of silence, Luna looks at Joss, and gestures for him to follow her outside. "Let's catch up Joss."

Joss's POV

Luna and I start walking down the road, and I look at her, pretty confused. It's been years since I've seen her. What is she doing here? I actually am pretty excited to see her after all these years- she was the first friend I ever had after all- but I'm just greatly confused.

After no one says anything, I finally decide to start the conversation. "So Luna… What's been going on? What are you doing here? Why…Why did you quit the Slayer Society?" Luna sighs, as if she knew these questions were coming.

"Joss… I quit the Society… to have more freedom." I blink, almost unsure, but knowing what she's talking about. "Joss… You know that when you first join the Slayer Society, you're going to be doing their bidding. No matter who that vampire is, you have to kill them." Her eyes turn dark and serious. "I was forced to join the Slayer Society Joss, after they found out that I killed a vampire without any training whatsoever." My eyes widen a little bit. I don't think she ever told me this before. If she did, I can't remember. "A few months ago, I figured out that they had my best friend killed, because that vampire turned her before I killed it." I look down, not knowing what to say. Things seem really tense now…

"Isn't the society mad that you quit?" Luna shrugs, as if it's no big deal.

"Yeah, but they can come after me all they want. I can defend myself." I believe her. She's actually one of the most skilled slayers out of all that I've seen. She looks up at me, "So… What's been going on with you?"

I sigh, and tell her everything. About meeting Sam, about her monster of a father, and pretty much everything that's gone on so far here. Luna looks more serious now than she was. "Wow… apparently a lot has been going on with you." I sigh,

"Yeah…" After we continue walking in silence for a few more minutes, Luna says

"I'm going to help you guys out on this." I look up at her, with a look of gratitude.

"Really?" She smiles, and slaps the back of my shoulder,

"Of course! Why wouldn't I help out one of my friends? And besides…" She pauses, looking even more serious than before, "Sam is my cousin."

**A/N: Okay people, how did you like the new chapter? I hope it was good, but I'll never know unless you REVIEW! Thanks,**

**(-)phantomwarrrior1**


End file.
